Great Tiger
Great Tiger is a character from the ''Punch-Out!!'' series. He first appeared in Super Punch-Out!! in the arcades and has later appeared in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! for the Nintendo Entertainment System and Punch-Out!! for the Wii. The character is an Indian from Mumbai that is capable of using magic. Character Description Great Tiger is an Indian stereotype, with several traits commonly associated with Indians. He wears turban, and his mustache and large eyebrows are features that one might associate with Indian people. He wears tiger-pattern pants and in the NES game he can be seen with a skin of a Bengal tiger in his corner, an animal typical to India. Great Tiger have several mystical powers which connect to Indian stories and tales. In Mike Tyson’s Punch Out he is only seen moving at high speed, and possibly hover above the ground (which is unclear because of graphical limitations), but in the Wii game he receives several new powers. He is seen to ride flying carpets and hover above the ground at will. Moreover he often teleports around the ring and is even able to create illusions of himself. Appearances ''Super Punch Out'' Great Tiger made his first appearance in the second arcade Punch-Out. He was the second to last opponent, fought just before Super Macho Man. He fights primarily using jabs and uppercuts. When he is about to throw an uppercut his eyes turn yellow, and if dodged it leaves him unguarded against punches. When he uses his signature move he backs of from the player and starts to move quickly from side to side while shouting "C’mon!". He then rushes towards his opponent prepared to hit him hard. A body blow at this time instantly knocks him down. ''Mike Tyson’s Punch Out'' In his second appearance Great Tiger was the third opponent in the Major Circuit. His attack pattern consists of three different punches as well as his signature attack. He will start the battle with left jabs. This move can be predicted as the gem on his turban blinks as he is about to use it. Throwing a punch towards his head just as it blinks awards the player with a star. The other two punches are uppercuts from both sides, which he starts to use after being knocked down. Dodging these will give the player a chance to score several hits on Great Tiger. When he is about to use his signature attack he jumps back a bit and charges it up. He then starts flying around the ring in circles at high speed, punching his opponent as he passes him. After several tries to knock his opponent he will become dizzy, and open for a simple knockdown. ''Punch Out'' (Wii) Great Tiger returns in the Wii version of Punch Out, and for the most time he uses the same attacks as in the NES version. The jab with the jewel’s blinking returns, and so does his uppercuts, only with the right one having a slight delay. His signature attack has however been replaced with the Rushing Magic Attack, which is an improved version of his special in the arcade game. He starts by teleporting himself to the back of the ring, along with an illusion of himself. The two of them then moves from side to side in a mirrored fashion, similarly to what he did in his first appearance, and then one at a time rushes forward to do an uppercut. His opponents must quickly determine which one is the real Great Tiger to be able to dodge or counterattack, which results in an instant knockdown. In preparation for his rematch with Little Mac, Great Tiger traveled to various parts of the world to gain new strength. He meditated in the jungle, over the sea and in the arctic to master the elements. The training seemingly gave him the ability to create more illusions, which even seems to be able to take physical form and have a will of their own. In battle he has learned a new punch, which is a two-handed hook which functions like the Bear Hug. One of his new techniques is a combo attack where he uses a number of his different punches in quick succession. The gem on the turban reveals which punches he is going to use by flashing several times with a different color for each type of punch. The Rushing Magic Attack has also been upgraded, with him sending two clones at a time against his opponent. One of them will be more solid and will be able to hit him, and it is thus important to dodge the right way. After sending a number of pairs he will start spinning towards his opponent. This will just like his NES special leave him dizzy if dodged, leaving him open for several punches. Quotes Main Article: Great Tiger/Quotes *"So a pussycat wants to fight a tiger!" *"A kitten is no match for a tiger." Category: Punch-Out!! fighters Category: Punch-Out!! characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Males